The popularity of a gaming devices depends in part upon the level of enjoyment and excitement that the game provides to its players. Gaming device manufacturers constantly strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Providing a bonus round or bonus gaming session in which a player has an opportunity to win larger awards or credits in conjunction with the base game operation of the gaming device is one way to enhance player enjoyment and excitement.
Known gaming devices having bonus gaming sessions have employed a triggering event that occurs during the base game operation of the gaming device. The triggering event enables a player to play a bonus round or bonus game to its fruition and then return to the base game. There is a continuing need to improve base games by providing new bonus games that provide one or more bonus awards to enhance player enjoyment and excitement.